


Shadow Play

by justanotherjen



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherjen/pseuds/justanotherjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another mission with Vala goes horribly wrong for Daniel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow Play

**Author's Note:**

> Shadow Play  
> by jennickels (aka Jen Connelly)  
>  **Stargate SG-1  
>  Daniel/Vala  
> 643 words  
> rating: PG  
> WARNINGS: none  
> thanks to campylobacter and jgem612 for taking a look at it for me **
> 
> _Another mission with Vala goes horribly wrong for Daniel._
> 
>  **don't own... wish I did, but I don't. No infringement intended.**

The sound of footsteps drew closer. Daniel found himself instinctively holding his breath. He flattened himself against the wall as best he could, hoping the shadows would hide him.

To his right, Vala wedged herself in the corner between the building and a large trash receptacle. He couldn't see her face but her breathing was even, her voice calm as she whispered for him to hide. Daniel had to remind himself that Vala had a whole lifetime of experience hiding. And getting out of jams. It's what she did.

"Daniel," she said softly, fingers tightening around his pant leg to tug him closer. He sighed, pushing in next to Vala. There wasn't much room behind the bin but it was some cover. The smell, though, was overwhelming causing him to gag and fight the urge to toss his breakfast.

"Cozy," Vala murmured, her breath hot in his ear.

"That's not a word I would have chosen."

"Oh, come on, Daniel, where's your sense of adventure?"

"I think I left it back at the SGC," he grumbled.

Vala snorted. "But we're having so much fun."

"Fun? Fun!?!" Daniel turned as much as he could in the tight confines to glower in the general direction of her face. "You call this fun?"

"You need to lighten up."

Her fingers began to thread through his hair and he yanked her hand away. "In case you hadn't noticed we're being chased by an angry mob."

"Uh-huh."

"On an alien planet."

"Uh-huh." She sounded more than a little amused which fueled Daniel's fury.

He huffed. "We don't even know why they’re chasing us."

"Well, they might be after this."

Daniel watched in horror as Vala opened her jacket and the soft orange glow of some kind of orb lit her face.

"Vala!" He felt his blood pressure rising and fought to maintain control. He grabbed the orb, shoving back into the confines of her jacket. "You stole it." It wasn't a question.

He could just barely make out her face in the dim light escaping around her collar; she rolled her eyes at him.

"Of course."

"What the hell for?"

"Daniel, these people have no idea how powerful this device is. We can't leave it in their hands. Who knows what they would do with it? Better to take away the temptation."

"I bet it's worth a lot, too," he muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What are you implying..."

Daniel's jaw fell open at her complete lack of ethics. Not that he should be surprised any more. She seemed to really be enjoying herself. After a moment he regained his composure. "And how do you plan to get off this planet with that thing?"

Her face was mostly hidden in the shadows but he could tell she was smiling.

"Watch and learn." She pushed off the ground with a lot more grace than Daniel could ever muster and wiggled around him. The smell of her perfume momentarily blocked out the odor of rotting garbage, sending a warm tingle washing over him. And setting warning bells off in his head.

For a second she straddled his legs, her body pressed against his. He sucked in a quick breath. Vala laughed softly then pecked him on the forehead. And just like that she was gone leaving Daniel more than a little confused.

He listened to her feet splashing in the puddles as she headed down the alley. "You coming?" she called, her voice echoing off the buildings.

"Give me a minute," he mumbled under his breath. He forced the lump in his throat down with a lot more difficulty than he'd ever admit to before finally getting to unsteady feet. In the distance Vala was urgently waving him over. Daniel sighed. That woman was going to be the death of him. Figuratively and, probably, literally.


End file.
